Natsume Hyūga
Natsume Hyuuga (日向夏生, Hyuuga Natsume) is a genin level ninja from Konohagakure's Hyuuga clan. Natsume Hyuuga belongs to Kuroh is the new black on Naruto oc wikia. Background Natsume Hyuuga was born into the Hyuuga clan. He was the first child of Mizuki Fuma and the third child of Dareki Hyuuga. He was raised by his father and step-mother in horrible ways. From the day he was born he was already known as the 'tained child' due to his fathers relationship with Natsume's mother. (His father committing adultery) Being an outcast and a mistreated child from the very beginning, Natsume started to develop a very lonely and a melancholy state of mind which made him a very easy target to get picked on. Even though he got bullied a lot, he didn't see it as bad as he saw it when Mito got bullied. He would always run to her if she got bullied and speak up where as he would never speak up when he got bullied. When Mito asked about this he would answer: I don't mind if they bully me. It doesn't hurt but it does hurt, when they bully you. Personality Natsume is seen as a rebel and a 'pain in the ass' by the villagers, due to his bad reputation, however Natsume is in reality a kind and caring person who would do anything for his friends, though he is seen to be a very unpatient person. Natsume has also appeared to be a cheerful person in certain circumstances. Natsume is a very cheerful and kind person around Mito Uzumaki. (His best friend since early childhood) Appereance. Natsume has sunny brown hair and vivid yellow eyes, with fair skin that had blue and yellow marks from his beating. - He inherited his sunny brown hair, fair skin and vivid yellow eyes from his mother, almost everything besides his face and gender resemble his mothers. His face bear resemblance to his fathers and grandmother. In part I he is seen with a baggy hazel sweatshirt with his clans symbol on the back and a dull white t-shirt beneath that. His shorts were dark blue, with bandages under his knee and a pair of black shinobi shoes.- Unlike the rest of the clan Natsume has no Byakugan. Abilities From a young age Natsume has always been a decent ninja, being able to keep up with the rest of the class and not having problems studying or training. Training has always been his favorite thing, besides being with Mito, as seen in his conversation with Mito in part I. Natsume has a special skill in using Wire strings and exploding tags, making perfect traps for his enemies. Part I Chuunin Exam Arcs After training hard he was finally able to take part in the Chuunin Exams which occured in Konohagakure. Trivia *Natsume's favorite food is spicy food. *Natsume is very attracted to the color red. *Natsume's hobby is to train and get stronger. *His favorite animal is mountain lions. *Natsume is often seen around the training grounds. Quotes *(To Jin Hyuuga ) You'll never become a good leader if you keep on hurting others. *(To Jin Hyuuga)'' 'Mark my words Jin Hyuuga, I will surpass you someday! '' *(To Mito Uzumaki) Your kindess will keep your friends alive. *''(To Dareki Hyuuga) ''Like a wise man once said.. Even a pawn can take down a king!' Category:DRAFT